This invention relates to structural deck assemblies. It pertains particularly to an integral, truss-supported deck useful in the construction of massive structures such as stadia domes and bridge decks having clear spans of several hundred feet.
Troutner U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,491 discloses a composite truss-supported deck wherein the deck panels are used as the chords of a truss.
Troutner U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,230 discloses a continuous press for pressing glue-coated consolidatable press charges, in particular glue coated wood veneers, into massive laminated planks or billets measuring, for example, 80 feet long, 2 feet wide and 2 inches thick.
It is the principal purpose of the present invention to provide an integral truss-supported clear span deck of great length and of the general class set forth in Troutner U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,491 aforesaid, but making use of the massive planks produced by the continuous press of Troutner U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,230 which has made available such structural components for the first time at competitive cost on a practical production basis.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integral truss-supported deck assembly which is applicable in the construction of a variety of wide span building structures including especially stadia domes and bridges.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of an integral truss-supported deck which may be made from wood as a primary component, which is easily and quickly assembled on the construction site, which is relatively light in weight, and which is of great strength.
Still a further important purpose of the present invention is the provision of an integral truss-supported deck which, even though it is of great length, can be constructed with a high degree of accuracy, for example to a tolerance of 1/32nd inch in a span of 400 feet.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of an integral, truss-supported deck which is not affected adversely by changes in atmospheric conditons, in particular by changes of temperature and humidity, even though it is a composite of wood and metal components.
The foregoing and other objects of this invention are achieved by the provision of a deck assembly which, broadly stated, comprises outer and inner spaced chords each including pairs of substantially coplanar planks arranged with their side edges adjacent and preferably spaced from each other. A plurality of truss web members is arranged zig-zag between the chords.
A plurality of side connectors is positioned in longitudinally spaced relation along the adjacent side edges of each plank pair. Each side connector comprises a body which is inserted in the space between the planks. On each side of the body there is a laterally extending projection configured to engage the adjacent plank.
First fasteners fasten the ends of adjacent web members to the adjacent side connectors, thereby connecting the web members to the planks. Second fasteners fasten the lateral projections on each side connector to the adjacent planks, thereby connecting the planks to each other. Where long spans are contemplated, the plank pairs are placed in end-to-end abutting relation and the abutted ends are tied to each other by means of plates lapping the joints and secured to the planks.
The resulting deck may be made flat where the chords are straight, or cambered into any desired arch form when the chords are disposed in arches .